A Very Scientific Christmas
by Lily-L-Bell
Summary: A children's story based on Dexter's Lab originally written as part of a charity event for the Children's Hospital of Orange County. Characters include Dexter, Deedee and Mandark.


**A Very Scientific Christmas**

_Dexter's Laboratory_

Dexter had done it. He'd finally done it. He'd created his greatest Christmas themed invention of them all! Of course, it wasn't yet finished. "I still have to add the pentagonal florescence encasement." Said Dexter, looking lovingly at the piece of technology in his hand.

He'd spent the past few weeks chasing DeeDee from his laboratory so that he could finish it, her annoying behavior seemed tireless. But it was practically finished! She hadn't destroyed it! This was an amazing Christmas.

Suddenly a crash was heard farther off in the laboratory. Of course it couldn't be easy? DeeDee, dressed in a red fluffy tutu and draped in holly and ivy came dancing into view. "Hiya Dexter! I'm the ghost of Christmas Presents!" she practically sang. "What do you want DeeDee?" he groaned. "Also, Charles Dickens penned it Christmas 'present' not 'presents', for one. Two the Ghost of Christmas Present only came AFTER the Ghost of Christmas Past has left. And third, there is no such thing as ghosts or apparitions."

DeeDee pouted and brought from behind her back a gift. "I'm sorry Dexter. I thought I'd give you one of your presents now." Dexter looked at her surprised.

"R-Really? Thank you DeeDee. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything silly, just open it and tell me if you love it!" the blonde shook her ponytails and sang again.

Dexter tore off the ribbon and ripped the paper to shreds. Inside the present box was… a piece of machinery. "What!" cried DeeDee. "That's not the present I got you! Someone must have switched them on me." A light on the machine started to blink and a hologram of Mandark appeared. "Mandark!" growled Dexter. "HA HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed the hologram Mandark loudly. "Dexter! Be warned. I'm coming to destroy your lab… in three seconds! HA HA HA!" and good to his word suddenly a Mandark-Bot crashed through the wall of Dexter's lab and started smashing everything. "That's what you think!" growled Dexter and rushed to suit up.

And they fought in their robots and much of Dexter's robot was damaged. Soon it couldn't move anymore. Mandark was going to finish Dexter off when he heard below a small cry. It was DeeDee, his one true love, dressed like a Yule Tide Goddess. "Please stop fighting!" she sobbed. "People shouldn't fight at Christmas! We should be getting along; as friends!" Part of Mandark felt sorry, the other still felt angry. But it didn't matter, Dexter had managed to move his robot enough to break Mandark's for good.

After the fight Mandark sat on the floor of Dexter's lab, shaking with both sadness and rage. "I hate this time of year! I hate it so much!" he cried. "How can you hate Christmas Mandark? Everyone loves it." DeeDee cooed, surprised that there was someone out there who didn't love the time of year dedicated to peace on earth, and good will towards your fellow man. Mandark sniffled and replied. "I'm not allowed to celebrate Christmas with my family. We're not allowed to celebrate anything at this time of year. My parents feel it would be wrong to favor one culture's holiday over another, and so because we can't celebrate them all, we celebrate none." Even Dexter couldn't help but feel sorry for Mandark. It wasn't that he couldn't celebrate Christmas, it was that he could celebrate nothing, there was no fun to be had. Now Dexter understood why Mandark had planned to attack them; he was jealous of the fun Dexter and DeeDee were having. "Mandark, here, take this." Dexter said as he placed the pentagonal florescence encasement in Mandark's hand. "You finish the invention. Merry Christmas."

"You-You mean I can-?" the dark haired scientist gasped.

Dexter nodded and DeeDee applauded. "Yes Mandark! You should put the star-shaped light bulb on Dexter's metal tree." Dexter groaned and rubbed his head. "Woman, you don't get science at all."

Mandark, feeling touched and proud, nearly flew up the ladder and plugged in star. With that it started to slowly spin, and play music. Out of the bottom popped a present wrapped in pink paper, with a silver bow. "DeeDee, you annoy me sometimes, but, still, I could never forget you on Christmas." Dexter smiled and gave her the gift.

Dexter had probably never had a better Christmas, though half his lab was destroyed he was with DeeDee, who loved him. And his greatest enemy, Mandark, could be his friend. "Thank you, Dexter, DeeDee. You've made my first Christmas really great." Sniffled the tall scientist as he started to cry happy tears.

**The End.**

_Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays one and All._

###################

A/N: Oh my, this story is so old. I originally did this piece years ago as part of a charity event called CHOC Art. It was for the Christmas holiday for children in the Children's Hospital of Orange County and was spear-headed by Imagineye over on Deviant Art. We could do artwork or write fictions for the kids by selecting from a list of topics or ideas they wanted to see. I selected Dexter's Lab and wrote this little ditty up in one night. I don't know if the child who got it liked it, but I certainly hope they did. I didn't change or fix anything about this before uploading it. It's not very good, but I feel it's where I've improved from. (Also, it was worded in a purposeful way to be digestible to the kids at the hospital so it's short and reads like a children's book.)

Enjoy, and happy early holiday's wishes to everyone.


End file.
